


Bocah Penjual Tissue

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bocah unyu!Johann, Gen, Indonesia!AU, Pegawai kantor!Miyoshi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Di antara pergumulan bau asap jalanan yang menyengat, ada pendar cahaya dari netra secerah ufuk pagi. Juga binar suka cita yang memancar dari wajah sepolos kanvas putih.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game (C) Yangi Kouji  
> Saya tak mmperoleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini

Miyoshi berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian pagi Kota Jakarta. Ia tenggelam mengikuti arus monoton manusia gila kerja. Di antara langkah-langkah yang tergesa diburu waktu. Penampilannya keren; sepatu pantovel hitam mengilap, setelan jas necis dan rambut klimis yang disisir rapih. Seraya menjinjing tas bermerek kenamaan.

Pria itu mengabaikan segerombol kaum hawa dengan dandanan aduhai. Mereka meliriknya lantas saling berbisik dan berteriak tertahan. Mengagumi pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna. Bak pangeran idaman dari negeri dongeng.

Langkahnya terhenti di sisi pintu masuk stasiun. Miyoshi mengernyit mendapati sesosok bocah berambut pirang, pakaiannya compang-camping. Bocah itu menyodorkan kantung plastik besar penuh bungkusan tissue. Tatapannya penuh harap. Senyumannya teramat menyentuh, “beli tissue, Kak.”

Pria bermahkota coklat mengeluarkan selembar uang dengan nominal berlebih dan mengambil dua kotak tissue. Ia membiarkan sisa uangnya, beranjak meninggalkan bocah pirang yang tak henti meluapkan ucapan terima kasih.

Miyoshi berdesakan dalam gerbong _Commuterline_ yang melaju cepat. Pagi ini, ia absen mengendarai Sedan Jaguar kesayangannya yang sedang koma. Ia akan menyumpahi bengkel  –tempatnya men _-service_ mobil itu tak laku jika sampai terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Sebelum ini, Miyoshi tak pernah peduli. Ia selalu menutup jendela mobil rapat-rapat, terutama ketika di persimpangan lampu merah. Enggan melempar keping rupiah pada pengamen, penjual koran dan kaum marginal semacamnya. Mereka hanya memperparah kekesalannya atas kemacetan panjang yang sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari.

Bocah penjual tissue mengusik pikiran Miyoshi. Selama seminggu kemudian saat ia menumpang KRL. Pulang-pergi kantor. Anak itu terus hadir dalam jangkauan pandangnya, menggerakkan kembali sisi kemanusiaannya yang lama padam.

 

“Miyoshi, kamu mau kulakan tissue?”

“Lumayan lah. Kita tinggal minta kalau butuh, nggak perlu bawa sendiri. Hemat, kan?”

“Kayaknya ada sosok serupa malaikat di balik tissue itu, aku penasaran.”

Kawan-kawan kantor Miyoshi berseloroh, melihat bungkusan tissue bermacam jenis dan ukuran menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Ia berkilah, “sedikit membantu orang miskin.”

 

***

Beberapa kali pertemuan mereka berjalan apa adanya.

Anak itu muncul pada jam-jam sibuk di awal hari. Tubuh mungilnya berdiri terselip di antara keramaian; di sisi gerbang stasiun, dekat loket pembayaran, parkiran motor hingga ruang tunggu penumpang. Wajah manis cerah kontras sekali dengan baju kumal dan sandal dekil yang dikenakannya. Juga rambut pirang keemasan yang mudah dikenali, membuatnya menjadi objek yang pertama ditangkap bola mata Miyoshi.

Miyoshi mengawasi sepasang kaki mungil yang berjalan tergesa menuju ke arahnya.

Kadang, tangan si bocah meneteng kresek besar penuh. Lain kesempatan, ia hanya menyodorkan dua kotak tissue. Entah dagangannya sudah laku keras atau memang ia sengaja menyiapkan khusus untuk Miyoshi. Jika sudah begitu, tangan Miyoshi terulur dengan sendirinya, menerima tissue dan memberinya lembaran fulus. Diikuti tepukan lembut di keplala blonde. Lalu anak itu merekahkan senyum senang (tulus) dan berucap terima kasih.

Miyoshi amat menyukai ini; di antara pergumulan bau asap jalanan yang menyengat, ada pendar cahaya dari netra secerah ufuk pagi. Juga binar suka cita yang memancar dari wajah sepolos kanvas putih. Menyejukkan. Bukan mulut manis yang gemar menjilat ataupun wajah dengan seribu satu topeng, yang saban hari dijumpai dalam ruang balok nyaman beraroma lembut parfum dan _AC._

 

Seringkali Miyoshi digelitik oleh rasa penasaran. Beragam pertanyaan mengaung dalam benaknya; di mana rumah anak itu? Adakah kerabat yang dia miliki? Mengapa ia terlantar seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan, ia lebih malang dari yang dibayangkan; korban kekerasan dan hanya dimanfaatkan?

Sayang, seluruh tanya itu tersendat di kerongkongan. Miyoshi tak berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan dan anak itu sangat pendiam. Selain senyum dan ucapan terima kasih, ia nyaris tak pernah bicara. Namun, suatu hal yang Miyoshi tahu, kala namanya diteriakkan (kasar) oleh orang dewasa dengan rupa sama kumalnya. Miyoshi kemudian menyadari, itulah kali terakhir ia melihat paras imut Johann.

 

 ***

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak saat itu. Mobil Miyoshi kembali beroperasi. Kemarin ia memakainya dinas ke luar kota.

Miyoshi sedang duduk santai di sofa apartemennya. Ia memilin-milin lembar lunak pengandung zat pemutih itu. Fakta akan multifungsinya yang praktis tidak sesuai dengan dampak negatif hasil pemusnahan paru-paru bumi. Tidak lebih penting baginya daripada cuplikan berita yang tersiar pagi ini; polisi berhasil meringkus tersangka kriminal yang diduga berhubungan erat dengan sindikat perdagangan manusia. Dan pengakuan pelaku bahwa korban terakhirnya bocah pirang bernilai jual tinggi.

 

Pria berjas sewarna surai coklatnya berjanji; kali ini jika melihat Johann, ia akan membawanya pulang bersamanya. Atau paling tidak, mengajaknya berbincang.

Berkali Miyoshi menoleh kanan-kiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia mencari-cari kepala pirang dekil di penjuru stasiun, berharap bocah itu menampakkan wujudnya. Nihil. Yang menghampirinya malah bocah gembel berkulit legam yang menjulurkan dua kotak tissue dan sepucuk amplop lusuh. “Dari Johann,” katanya singkat.

Miyoshi berhasil membuat anak itu buka mulut. Katanya; Johann pergi dengan keluarga barunya, diadopsi oleh kenalan pengasuh mereka. Sebelum pergi, Johann sempat menitipkan sesuatu untuknya. Ada yang janggal dari penuturan itu. Tapi Miyoshi berharap firasat buruknya tidak terbukti.

 

Pagi itu Miyoshi sengaja (lagi) berdesakan dalam gerbong KRL.

Ternyata ini pagi terburuk, lebih buruk dari hari pertamanya saat ia ogah-ogahan menaiki kendaraan baja tua itu. Miyoshi habis melampiaskan kekesalannya pada koran yang diremas kusut, lantas dilemparkannya ke tong sampah. _Deadline-news_ yang tertera membuat mual. Foto wajah kanak-kanak yang sangat Miyoshi kenali. Wajah Johann, dibawah tajuk: _Identifikasi jasad bocah yang jadi korban perdagangan manusia!_

Miyoshi melempar pelan secarik kertas lusuh dengan tulisan tangan yang rapih. Ia menyandarkan punggung ke sofa. Matanya memandang langit-langit ruangan yang terasa hampa. Ia lalu menggulirkan keping coklatnya menjatuhkan tatapan pada gunungan kotak tissue dalam _buffet_ di sudut ruangan.

Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali dan nasi belum jadi bubur.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Ia hinggap begitu saja, terutama saat kehilangan hal berharga yang tak pernah disadari.

 

_“Sebelumnya, terima kasih selama ini sudah banyak membantuku. Anda malaikat kami, Paman (atau Kakak) dermawan. Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu. Lain kali, jika kita bertemu lagi, beritahukan namamu ya, Paman.”_

_Salam_

_Johann_  

 


End file.
